Those Eyes IV
by BlackJudith
Summary: A bit of a role-reversal. Hope that's ok...still plenty of good, old-fashioned Muds x 2D smut


2D looked out the window as he spread strawberry jam on a slice of toast. Purple storm clouds were thick and heavy on the horizon. The undead in various forms of decay were trying to scratch their way into Kong Studios. Trying to get a taste of any living tissue they could sink their rotten teeth into. He'd always loved zombie flicks, but living them wasn't as fun. Going to the grocery was a nightmare in itself. Luckily 2D's bonked up head made it rather difficult for him to leave the property on a regular basis. The coming rainstorm would be good. It helped diminish the hovering stench of corpses for a bit.

With his chin resting on his left palm as he pondered zombies and errands, 2D all but forgot the toast with jam in his right hand. Blobs of magenta jam fell onto the tabletop as 2D fell deeper and deeper into shallow thoughts.

At once 2D heard a hellish growl right in his ear, and something jerked his right hand away from him. Thinking it was the zombies coming to claim him, 2D shot his left hand out as a means of protection, but in doing so, smacked his chin hard onto the tabletop. 2D glared up at the green hand clutching his wrist and the jagged teeth that flashed in between bites as Murdoc helped himself to 2D's breakfast. When the toast was gone, Murdoc leaned in and flicked his serpentine tongue across the crimson mixture of jam and blood from the new cut on 2D's chin. Soft thunder rolled in the distance.

2D blushed pink despite himself. He dared not look Murdoc in the eye. Murdoc had made some pretty important promises whilst drinking the night previous. And 2D had—for a lack of a better term— beat Murdoc up, too. Then he remembered the dull throbbing in his arse cheek and the brand new throbbing in his chin. He shouldn't have to be so scared of Murdoc all the time. He swallowed his fear and a bit of blood from his teeth and took a chance.

"Good mornin', Muds!"

"Is it, 2-Dents?" Murdoc barely muttered.

Murdoc was reading the newspaper and spreading jam on a second slice of toast. It was hard to remember when Murdoc usually acted like a isdrunken brat, but Murdoc was older than 2D. In that moment he looked mature; _dignified_ even. Not only was he being calm and quiet; Murdoc was almost _fully dressed_. He was in black trousers that were zipped, but not fastened, and a loose black button-down shirt that was unbuttoned enough to allow Murdoc's chest hair and Satanic cross to wink out at 2D from across the table. The wind outside was picking up speed and rattled the window for a few moments. 2D let the silence grow between them as he enjoyed this candid visage of Murdoc.

"So…last night, yeah?" Murdoc said without looking up from the gossip column.

"Yeah. Last night. I been finkin' an'… I'm like real-really sorry, ya know? Bbout the whole poundin' on ya, an' the like."

Murdoc snorted as he remembered what he could from 2D's rough tickling he gave Murdoc last night. "Don't worry about it, Tusspot. My great-great auntie hits harder than you. Heh heh heh."

2D relaxed when he heard Murdoc's self-indulgent laughter. He twiddled with his bony fingers as he decided to press on. "Murdoc—" was all 2D could say before a blinding flash of white tore through the kitchen. Then a deafening _crash! _and _bang! _There was a loud pop and the atmosphere sizzled. Murdoc and 2D sat in total darkness. Kong Studios had lost power.

And then the downpour started.

"Well, shit. So much for 'Who Wore It Best'!" said Murdoc as he flung the paper back on the tabletop. "Where's Russell, then?"

"Russ an' Noodle went inta town for shoppin', I fink."

"Well, if he's got any sense, he'll bloody stay in town until this blows through."

"Yeah." Lightning struck once more, illuminating the room. 2D could see in that flash of a second that Murdoc looked hungry. But he had just finished all the toast and jam that 2D had prepared. Even in the dark, he felt Murdoc's mismatched eyes screwing holes into him. They breathed together in total darkness. 2D thought this was as good a time as any. If only Murdoc would take the bait.

"Oi, Muds. I got some candles in my room. If ya wanna go down there, or whateva."

2D could hear Murdoc push his seat away from the table. He shuffled around a bit, and 2D was glad he couldn't see Murdoc's expression. A lighter flicked open and cast orange light on Murdoc's leathery green face. Two cigarettes had magically appeared in his mouth and he lit them. 2D accepted his cigarette without question. In the pitch black, the cigarettes gave off a tiny bit of light, and helped release some of the tension of the situation. 2D heard Murdoc take a long drag. The rain thrum-drummed on the window pane. Neither man moved from where he was sat. Neither man said a word. They were standing on a precipice of a giant obsidian hole, like one of 2D's eyes, waiting to see who would jump first.

2D quickly smoked his and put it out on the plate that had held his toast earlier. With the last lights of the bud, Murdoc found 2D's hand and squeezed it. Hard. "Lead the way, Stu." 2D's stomach jumped to his throat then dropped down to his testicles. If he had been one for thinking, he would have realized how important he was to Murdoc. He was Murdoc's closest friend. He was Murdoc's first man. The first man to be taken and to take _the_ Murdoc Niccals! This was no easy feat. But 2D wasn't a thinking man, and so he merely drowned in a combination of shear terror, extreme jubilation, and absolute lecherous _need_ for the man clutching his hand.

Hand-in-hand Murdoc and 2D groped, stumbled, and tripped through the corridors and down the stairs of Kong Studios. They giggled and got on like normal, incredulous at the not-at-all-silly silliness of their predicament. But maybe it was just nervous energy. By the orange-yellow glow of Murdoc's lighter, they passed the inspirational cat poster and found 2D's room.

Murdoc waited in the doorway while 2D found candles and lit them around the room. He knew better than to walk in there without looking. War zones had more manageable walking space than 2D's room. Clothes, pill bottles, liquor bottles, pop bottles, take-away containers, utensils, record sleeves, keyboards, and possibly furniture were just a few of the things clogging and congesting the floor of 2D's room. The candles made everything look warm and pink and orange and glowing and flickering. Neither 2D nor Murdoc realized just how romantic and beautiful the candles made the room seem. The lavender scent from the candles masked the faint odor of Thai take-away that usually plagued the room. 2D's giant bed in the far right corner of the room was the only clean surface. The giant fluffy pillows and wrinkled sheets were a burnt orange colour.

Murdoc swallowed the dry lump in his throat. He stepped inside the room and slowly closed the door behind him. He even more slowly turned the lock, and his hand remained frozen on the doorknob as he stared down at the door. His only escape route.

Last night, the idea of letting 2D fuck him seemed novel and entertaining. But last night Murdoc had also drunk enough alcohol to kill several average-sized adults. Why would it bother him now? How much of a puss was he? The dullard had _begged_ for it. He took it like a champ. Despite what Murdoc usually said, he believed that 2D was no more or less of a man than he was, despite having been on bottom. He remembered the image of 2D's swollen, bloody anus the morning after that first time. But then he also remembered all the bruises and cuts and broken bones over the years. And he remembered those eyes, those fucking loathsome empty eyes and how he made them burn and weep for him. Murdoc felt himself begin to harden. 2D was the only person who could handle Murdoc's shit and still stay around him. If Stuart-fucking-Pot could stomach all that, then surely rock god Murdoc Faust Niccals could give it a go. If 2-Dents could do it, then why couldn't he? Now it was just a matter of being able to move, because he was currently paralyzed with fear.

From across the room, 2D noticed Murdoc's trembling hand on the doorknob. With a start, Murdoc felt long, thin arms wrap around his rigid green waist, 2D's shoulders pressing forward against his shoulder blades, and 2D's face nuzzling his neck. "You smell good, ' for me?" Murdoc only grunted in response. Some bird he used to go with had given him some cologne for some holiday; but it was really more of a way to get rid of Murdoc's sometimes pungent body odor. Tusspot couldn't know that Murdoc cared or thought anything about that shite. Not that any of it mattered right now.

It was _just_ 2D. Only 2D…Murdoc loosened his grip on the doorknob and tried to relax. 2D reached up and took his time to gingerly unbutton each button of Murdoc's shirt. 2D licked and gnawed on Murdoc's neck and shoulder and the pointed tip of his ear. It felt good. He used his cool fingers to trace small designs within the black hair of Murdoc's flat green stomach. He alternated between scratching with fingernails and rubbing with fingertips, which made Murdoc feel like he was getting a stand-up reach-around massage, if there was a thing. 2D ghosted his fingers along Murdoc's ribs, and then his thumbs met Murdoc's nipples.

"Uu-urrr-rrrhhh."

"'sit good, Muds?" 2D whispered into Murdoc's shoulder, leaving ugly damp kisses as he went.

"Urrrmmmhhhmmmm," Murdoc sounded like a rundown out-of-date, locomotive just leaving the station.

2D prodded Murdoc's nipples around in fast, tight circles, and received the first, true guttural moans out of him. Then he slowly kneaded them in between his thumbs and forefingers. Even in the dim flicker of the candle light, 2D reveled in the stark pinkness of Murdoc's nipples against the contrast of his sour green skin; like two ripe berries on a green shrub. He began to gently pull and twist them.

Murdoc had relaxed completely now, and he drowned every last doubt and fear in carnal desire. He was willing to let 2D do whatever he wanted, as long as it kept feeling so _damned_ good. He wanted to encourage 2D to go further, so he popped his pelvis back, and smooshed his arse right to 2D's front. 2D got too excited by this and twisted Murdoc's nipples so hard he was sure they were bleeding. He could feel some of 2D's restraint breaking as he smashed his pelvis into Murdoc's. Murdoc was pinned in between the door and 2D. It felt disgustingly sweet having his sore nipples be dragged against the cool wood of the door as 2D began to grind one out using Murdoc's backside.

In one fell swoop, 2D stepped away, removed his trousers and pants and was back grinding on Murdoc, leaving a trail of pre-cum on the black fabric like a big, fat slug. It felt soggy and disgusting and wondrous being used as 2D's sex toy. Murdoc wished he could see how hard 2D's cock was for him. He turned his head back around to sneak a peek, but found those huge black saucers staring at him, through him, into him. 2D looked like he would die if he couldn't fuck Murdoc. He was all sweaty desperation and clinging touches and a firm guiding hand. 2D looked so different and manly like this. Murdoc thought he might be getting a crush. He now understood why all the birds went after 2D. He was sex, in all forms.

2D noticed that Murdoc's climax was fast approaching. He removed Murdoc's trousers and began furiously stroking his green cock. Murdoc widened his stance, and allowed 2D to bend their knees for him. All he could do was feel the euphoria of being loved rather than loving. He reached up and knotted his knobby green fingers in 2D's electric blue hair. 2D kicked his wrist into hyper drive pumping Murdoc's pulsating cock. He nearly lifted Murdoc off the ground with each grinding thrust to Murdoc's backside. Murdoc was hissing and gasping and grunting like a cat in heat; usually it was 2D who couldn't keep his mouth shut. In the final moment, 2D grabbed and twisted Murdoc's right nipple harder than a vice grip. Whilst supporting himself by two fistfuls of 2D's hair, Murdoc arched his back and stood on his tiptoes and came with a violent shudder. His semen spat out all over 'his only escape route'.

Murdoc didn't get a chance to catch his breath before 2D guided him to his giant burnt orange bed in the corner. He pushed Murdoc backwards onto the bed and removed any remaining clothing. Murdoc tried to be cheeky by spreading his green legs, exposing wilted penis, bollocks, and anus. He cocked his head to the side and let that lascivious long tongue fall out and begin licking one of his swollen nipples. 2D almost came from the sight. He didn't need the whole song and dance of having Murdoc beg for it. He was more than happy to oblige.

In a flash, 2D was on him. 2D's mouth was on him. 2D lapped and drank and suckled Murdoc like he was the oasis in a desert. Every kiss and touch omitted 2D's genuine care and affection for Murdoc. It was too sweet. Murdoc didn't deserve this gentle treatment. He was losing himself in the pleasure of being taken by this hidden strong and dominant Stu-pot. He was starting to not care about being lost. It's not about pride or manhood. It was about two people, together. Giving each other _pleasure_. This was the most fucking adult sex that Murdoc had ever had. It was almost beautiful and almost sad.

Murdoc opened his jaw wider and craned his neck deeper to get as much of 2D in his mouth as he could. 2D sucked on his tongue and slid his own fat tongue up and down Murdoc's long tongue. God may have created mouths, but tongues had to have been Satan's work. They were instruments of sin and lust, and 2D and Murdoc were both expert musicians. They tongue-fucked each other until they couldn't breathe. 2D was the first to pull away. Murdoc caught his lower lip in his teeth and pulled 2D back to him. 2D licked Murdoc's puffy, chapped lips. They locked eyes. They saw everything in the other's eyes. If they had stared too long, they would have come from the shear intensity of the looks between them.

"C'mon, Stu. Let's get to the main event, shall we?" Murdoc purred into 2D's ear, before violating it with his nasty tongue.

2D mustered all of his willpower and got off Murdoc, relishing the pool of pre-cum on Murdoc's green stomach. He pulled out an old shoebox stashed under his bed and returned to Murdoc. Murdoc acquiesced and opened himself as best he could. From the box, 2D took a bottle of lubricant and coated his fingers, Murdoc's anus and his cock with it. Murdoc shivered at the cold, gooey sensation, and 2D laughed as Murdoc's anus tightened because of the shivers.

He squeezed and massaged Murdoc's spotted buttocks, loosening and relaxing the muscles, and with every circle of little massages, he would insert a little bit more into Murdoc. First knuckle of the thumb, then the second, then the other thumb. Murdoc cringed at the feeling. He was still very aroused, but the sensations were so alien to him.

2D flipped Murdoc back onto his back, with one of the giant pillows cushioning his hips. 2D put lubricant on something else that Murdoc couldn't make out. He resolved himself to stay wide and trust Ol' Stu-boy. It was shaped like a pill, but bigger; like the size of a Kinder Egg toy. 2D traced this object around Murdoc's opening before slowly submerging it within Murdoc's supple spotted green arse. Murdoc was about to ask what it was when he yelped and bucked his hips so high up off the bed he looked like he needed an exorcism.

"F-f-fuuuckk isss thaaaa, faceaaaache?!"

"Vibrator. Is tha' good, Murdoc? Is tha' all right?"

"Nnnrrrrgggghhh. Oh-oooh. Fuck. Sweet Satan."

"Wan' more?"

Murdoc nodded through his panting delirium. "EEEEHH. Oh oh OH OH FUCK. Fuck-fuckity-fuck!" Feet and shoulders being the only parts of Murdoc's body flat on the bed, Murdoc erupted in the most erotic, tantric, spasming orgasm.

Once he came down off it, 2D slowly removed the vibrator from Murdoc and licked the cum and sweat off him. 2D's cock was nowhere near having been fulfilled. He hadn't cum once. He was engorged and he was so fucking ready to give it to Murdoc. Murdoc Niccals wasn't allowed to get off so easy.

2D grabbed Murdoc's wrist and led him off the bed. Murdoc was wobbly and in a daze, but so fuck-drunk he'd do anything 2D told him to do. 2D backed him up to the wall right by the bed. He took in the smell of sweat and spunk as he nuzzled Murdoc's damp black fringe. Their odor hung in the air, and no amount of lavender candles could fix that. He loved it.

With one knee, then the other, 2D pried Murdoc's thighs apart. 2D rubbed his hard cock on Murdoc's and poured more lubricant all down his painfully swollen erection. Murdoc moaned at the sight between his thighs. 2D figured that was as much permission as he needed.

In one _seemingly_ fluid motion, 2D raised up Murdoc and sank him down right on his cock, and forced Murdoc's back straight against the wall for support.

"Aaaahhh—"

Murdoc cringed and his eyes watered. _The_ Murdoc Niccals was in tears. Because of 2D. And he couldn't help but enjoy it. He grabbed onto Murdoc's shaking green thighs and thrust up. Once, twice, again. He moved in steady, bouncing circles, trying to fight the need to climax.

Murdoc moaned like an old, used whore. He held on to 2D's neck for dear life, digging in his jagged fingernails when 2D got going rough. He locked his feet around 2D's hips the best he could, but he wasn't quite as flexible as 2D. Thrust, thrust, thrust. _Bang, bang, bang_. Sloppy, drooling tongues and kisses as 2D squished and slapped in and out of Murdoc. 2D grinded and humped against that wall with the precision of a machine, hitting Murdoc's sweet spot and stroking his cock and transforming him into a whining, panting bitch.

"AH. O-o-o-oh. Stu. Please, Stu ple-ease!"

"M-m-muds—Muds…I fink I'm gonna—!"

"Me, too, luv! I l—Ohhhhhrrrrrmm. Fuck! I love—Aaaaaaahhhh! Hail SATAN!"

Murdoc and 2D rode out the white, hot orgasm as it exploded from their bodies. The ecstasy left them both twitching and in tears. 2D slowly lowered them onto the floor, leaving a trail of cum, sweat, and lubricant on the wall. He very carefully slipped his now flaccid cock out of Murdoc. They rested their foreheads on each other's shoulders and tried to bring down their heart rates. After some time, 2D very awkwardly pried himself out of Murdoc's embrace. Murdoc was beyond moving his own body at this point. So with a bit of a struggle, 2D was able to hoist Murdoc's limp frame up and get him back on the burnt orange bed. Murdoc was far too spent to do much more than wince and grunt as he already began to drift off to sleep. 2D scratched Murdoc's back until he was asleep. Murdoc slept with his head on 2D's chest; listening to 2D's heartbeat and the thunder roll.


End file.
